


You First

by missrainbowpie



Series: Arkadian Nights: Prompts from My Inbox :) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6948262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrainbowpie/pseuds/missrainbowpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Kabby being all domestic. As fluffy as possible pleaseeeeeeeee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You First

**Author's Note:**

> I recently received a prompt asking me to write a sequel to this ficlet, so there will be a second chapter!

Marcus grabbed Abby’s wrist and looked at her watch. “I need to go,” he said. His hand lingered on her wrist, then slid into her hand, enjoying the warmth that spread through him from the contact.

The crisp morning air was a little too cold, but he enjoyed sitting outside. After a lifetime spent in space, it felt good to breathe fresh air, and it felt even better to breathe it with her. Being able to have breakfast with his wife in semi-privacy was well worth the occasional shiver.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. “I need to go too,” she said. “Patients to see.”

Yet they both remained seated. She traced circles over his palm and settled herself against his chest.

“I thought you said you had to leave,” he teased, lips curling up into a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow. “You first.”

Wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, he said, “I believe I am the _Chancellor,_ Abby.” He bit down lightly on the cartilage of her ear. “And in my capacity as Chancellor, I order _you_ to leave first.”

She rolled her eyes. “Every time…” she muttered. She stood up, brushing a few crumbs from his shirt and straightening his jacket. Then she kissed his cheek and sauntered away towards Medical.

One of these days, he would get her to shirk her responsibilities and stay with him. He viewed it as a game. But what he didn’t realize was that she viewed it as a game too - and she was winning.


End file.
